The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine to be known as the "Garlate", and more particularly to a grapevine which is closely similar in physical characteristics and fruit to the "Garmeria" grapevine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,047), but from which it is distinguished in producing a berry which matures several days later than the "Garmeria", is larger in size, and which furthermore has a much stronger berry attachment than the "Garmeria".
For decades, the applicant has endeavored to produce new and distinct varieties of fruit trees and vines in an effort to upgrade the quality of his products. In his labors to produce these new and distinct varieties, the applicant has, as a regular practice, selected parent vines having desirable characteristics, cross-pollinated the subject parents, and thereafter studied the progenies produced to ascertain its quality. The instant variety "Garlate", is a product of the aforementioned procedure.